The present invention relates to improved cogeneration systems.
Cogeneration systems are capable of producing useful electrical and thermal energy output from a variety of fuel sources. By utilizing both types energy outputs, such systems characteristically achieve higher fuel efficiency. Currently small cogeneration systems are not cost effective because they tend to be capital intensive relative to the energy saving achieved. Their poor economy is a result of conventional system practice that attempts to size these units for peak capacity requirements, resulting in poor capacity factor relative to the load served. In summary, they would prove more cost effective if they could be sized for average electric and thermal power needs.